Crossroads
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: ShonenAi: Malik ist im Reich der Schatten gefangen und es ist Frieden eingekehrt.Doch Bakura scheint etwas im Schilde zu führen... MalikMarik BakuraRyou vllt. noch mehr pairings.
1. Kapitel 1 Der Anfang  vom Ende?

Crossroads - I Hate You,But I Love You 

Kapitel 1 Der Anfang - vom Ende?

A deep dark secret down at the bottom  
But this bay can't keep it unforgotten.  
And a story that was told has now grown taller than we'd ever wish to be  
Beyond belief...

Mitten im Nirgendwo, außerhalb jeglicher Zeit

"Ach Scheiße!" Ein großer rumms war zu vernehmen, als wenn jemand ein riesiges Regal voller Bücher umgeschmissen hätte. "Ich wusste ja, dass es kein schöner Ort ist, natürlich nicht... Aber wer hätte bitte ahnen können, dass es stockfinster hier drinnen ist? Hä? Diese ganze Scheiße regt mich sowas von auf!!!" Da war ein jemand oder auch niemand, der sich in einem komplett schwarzen Raum befand, orientierungslos und schlecht gelaunt. "Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wie lange ich schon hier bin, ich raste noch aus!!!!" Wieder ein großer rumms, doch diesmal hörte es sich so an, als wäre eine Wand durchbrochen worden. "JAAAAA!!!ENDLICH FREI!!!" Eine Gestalt, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, stieg durch das eben entstandene Loch, welches wirklich in der Wand war. "Wow... ich kann ja wieder was sehen... wieso ist dieser verdammte Reich der Schatten denn bitte so GROSS?!" Die Gestalt schleppte sich über den grauen Boden und ließ sich an einem verdorrten Baum nieder. Er blickte auf und nahm seine Umgebung wahr. Der junge Mann befand sich in einer grauen, trostlosen Umgebung. Alles war grau, die ausgetrocknete Erde, die abgestorbenen Bäume... "Na wenigstens nicht mehr schwarz... ich bin ja ständig gegen irgendetwas gelaufen, wo immer ich auch war..." Er blickte zurück, in die Richtung aus der er gerade gekommen war.

Eine saubere Linie trennte die triste Gegend, vom Nichts. Da war nichts, in diesem Loch war ein schwer zu erkennendes Loch, durch welches er geklettert war, doch sonst nichts. Der Gestalt rutschte die Kapuze runter, diese entblößte ein wildes Gestrüpp an sandblondem Haar und violetten Augen. Eine Junge, so um die 17 Jahre alt, mit einer furchterregenden Grimasse, die einem verriet, dass er sehr genervt war. Wütend rammte er seine rechte Faust in den Boden und sah sich noch einmal mit einem prüfendem Blick um. "MARIK WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER GRIEGE!!!"

Derweil in Ägypten

"Hatschi!" Ein etwa 17 Jahre alter Junge mit sandblondem Haar und violetten Augen putzte sich die Nase. "Gesundheit Marik!" ,lächelte eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit langen Haaren. "Danke Schwester...",antwortete dieser. "Ich glaube da denkt gerade jemand an dich." "Meinst du? Wer sollte das denn bitte sein?" "Naja ... vielleicht gibt es da jemanden der dich ganz doll lieb hat... außer mir und Odeon natürlich." "Hm... darauf hätte ich jetzt irgendwie keine Lust... ich glaub ich fahr mal ein wenig mit meinem Motorrad durch die Gegend..." Marik kramte seinen Helm hervor und ging zu seiner Maschiene. °Hm... ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass mich da jemand gerufen hat...aber das ist quatsch...° Er setzte seinen Helm auf, stieg auf sein Motorrad und fuhr los.

Inzwischen ganz woanders (in Domino xD)

"Bakuraaa?! Wo bist du? ",rief ein weißhaariger Junge. "Ich bin hier Ryou! Baka...",kam es genervt zurück. "Sag mal was machst du hier? Wir wollten doch gemeinsam Einkaufen gehen, du hast schonwieder den ganzen Kühlschrank leer gefressen!" Ryou stand komplett mit Jacke und Schuhen, bereit zum Shoppen in der Tür und sah auf sein Ebenbild hinab, welches in Shorts auf dem Boden lag, fernsah und Chips mampfte. "Einkaufen ist was für Mädchen, mach das alleine...",murrte Bakura und sah seinen Gastgeber mit einem fiesen grinsen an. "Du könntest ruhig etwas netter zu mir sein, ich lasse dich umsonst hier wohnen und füttere dich durch, da könntest du wenigstens mitkommen zum Einkaufen!" Ryou seufzte und ging in Bakura´s Zimmer. Er kramte ein paar Anziehsachen hinaus und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Hier!" ,meinte er und warf Bakura die Sachen entgegen. "Du schleppst die Taschen. ",sagte er noch und verschwand dann durch die Haustür. Etwas bedröppelt sah Bakura seinem Hikari nach und fing dann an, sich anzuziehen. °Was glaubt der eigentlich? Ich bin ein Grabräuber, kein Hausmädchen...° "Dafür darf ich mir aber was zu essen aussuchen!" ,rief er Ryou nach. "Ja, aber nun komm!" ,hörte man Ryou rufen. Bakura schaltete den Fernseher aus und zog sich seine Schuhe an, dann ging auch er los.

Im riesigen Einkaufszentrum von Domino angekommen, raste Bakura sofort zum fettigen Teil des Lebensmittelsortiments. Mit großen Augen legte er bereits die Reihenfolge fest, in der er das ganze Zeugs essen wollte. Ryou entging das nicht und er grinste seinen Yami fröhlich an."Was ist du Grinsekatze?!" Bakura, wie immer sichtlich schlecht gelaunt, sah seinen Freund grimmig an. "Ach... mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass du wirklich sehr verfressen bist." Ryou grinste noch breiter. Bakura´s Augen wurden kleiner und er trat gefährlich langsam an seinen Hikari heran. "Du bist auch nicht ohne... und jetzt kauf mir endlich das Zeugs!" ,keifte er und zeigte dabei auf den ganzen fettigen Krams. Ryou seufzte nur und ging mit Bakura zur Kasse, den Einkaufswagen voller Chips und Co. ."Sag mal Bakura... hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" ,fragte Ryou als die Beiden Zuhause angekommen waren. "Außer Chips essen meinst du? Naja... das was wir jeden Abend tuhen Ryou... versuchen die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Ryou setzte sich zu seinem Kumpel und sah ihn nur verständnislos an.(oder auch so o.O xDD) "Das letzte Mal ist doch schon ein Jahr her..." "Ich wollte dich ja auch nur ein wenig schocken, Baka...Ich hab ne viel bessere Idee...Ryou-chan? Du kuppelst doch gerne oder?" ,nun grinste Bakura, Ryou wurde etwas mulmig zu mute.


	2. Kapitel 2 Schlechte Nachrichten

Kapitel 2 Schlechte Nachrichten?!

„Wie...wie meinst du das jetzt Bakura?" ,stammelte Ryou. Sowas hatte er ja noch nie von dem Grabräuber gehört.

„Na so wie ich´s gefragt hab!!" ,grummelte der Angesprochene. „Ich hätte da nämlich ne super Idee..."

Bakura nahm sich eine Chipstüte und machte es sich wieder vor dem Fernseher bequem. °Irgendwie ist mir das nicht so ganz geheuer...° Ryou blickte nocheinmal zu seinem Yami und verschwand dann in sein Zimmer um ein bisschen zu lernen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Ryou befand sich gerade in einem schönen, doch ziemlich unrealistischem Traum. Er war auf einer wunderschönen Insel, ganz allein mit seinem Bakura, doch anstatt ihn die ganze Zeit zu ärgern, verbrachten sie eine wunderschöne ruhige Zeit am Strand miteinander... Doch dieses Glück schien nicht lange zu waren.

„Ryou... Ryou... RYOU!!!! Wach endlich auf!" Ryou richtete sich aus seinem bequemen Bett auf und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. „Hm... was ist denn Schatzi?" „Ich glaub es ist Zeit dich in meinen Plan einzuweihen. Wir machen das so, du rufst Marik an und ... öhm ... was hast du gesagt?" Ryou blickte in das verdutzte Gesicht des Grabräubers und er schluckte erschrocken als er bemerkte, dass er gerade Schatzi im wachen Zustand zu seinem Yami gesagt hatte und dessen Reaktion sich nur erahnen ließ. „Ich ... eh... keine Ahnung... hab ich vergessen...",grinste Ryou unschuldig und hoffte, dass man im dunkeln nicht den ängstlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. „... Naja, ist ja jetzt auch egal... also, du musst Marik unbedingt anrufen, Malik ist wieder aufgetaucht, irgendwie ist er aus dem Reich der Schatten entkommen und will sich an ihm und dem Pharao rächen. Noch etwas verschlafen rieb sich der Hikari die Augen und musste erst mal einen Augenblick über das nachdenken was er gerade gehört hatte. °Malik... Reich der Schatten... wieder da... Marik und Pharao rächen...° Nun ereilte ihn der 2. Schock innerhalb von 2 Minuten. „A... aber wie hat er das denn geschafft? Du meintest doch es wäre unmöglich von alleine wieder aus dem Reich der Schatten zu entkommen!" „Ja... so hatte ich mir das auch eigentlich gedacht... na ja ist ja auch egal, kontaktier den Grabwächter!!" Ryou kletterte aus seinem weichen Bett und schleppte sich zum Telefon. °Hm... was ist denn eigentlich die Vorwahl von Ägypten...?° Hektisch kramte er nach dem Telefonbuch. °Da ist sie ja... 0020! Hm... und wo hab ich jetzt Marik´s Nummer?° Dies war der Anfang eines erbitterten Kampfes... mit ungefähr 20 Telefonbüchern. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Marik mir seine Nummer gegeben hat... außerdem hab ich sie mir aufgeschrieben..." °In eins meiner vielen Telefonbücher...° Nach einer weile gesellte sich Bakura zu seinem Hikari, welcher unter Telefonbüchern begraben lag. °Wie praktisch, ich bin ja Grabräuber...° Er seufzte und fischte Ryou aus dem Bücherberg hervor. „Was machst du da?" „Ich suche die Nummer von Marik..." „Könnte es vielleicht diese hier sein?" Bakura deutete auf ein aufgeschlagenes Buch direkt neben dem Telefon. In der Mitte der Doppelseite stand mit rosa Lettern Marik geschrieben, darunter eine Nummer. „Oh... da ist sie ja." Ryou setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf und griff nach dem Telefon. „Sag mal... wieso hast du dir die Nummer in pink aufgeschrieben?" „Das ist nicht pink, das ist rosa! Ich finde das passt irgendwie zu ihm..." °Oh man... wer ist jetzt schwuler? Marik oder Ryou?°

„H... hallo, hier ist Ryou, ist Marik vielleicht Zuhause?" „Hallo Ryou, schön das du mal anrufst. Ja, er ist eben erst wiedergekommen, aber sag mal, wieso rufst du denn so spät noch an? Bei euch ist es doch mitten in der Nacht?!" „J... ja, Entschuldigung, aber es ist extrem wichtig." „Na wenn das so ist, ich geb ihn dir." „Danke sehr!" „Marik Ishtar." „Marik? Ich bin´s Ryou, ich habe ziemlich schlechte Nachrichten!" „Was ist denn los?" „Kurz und schmerzlos... Malik ist zurück aus dem Reich der Schatten!" Stille. „Marik? Marik?! Bist du noch dran?" „Ja... wie ... wie hat er das geschafft?" „Das weiß ich nicht, dass einzigste was ich weiß ist, dass du schnell nach Domino kommen musst, er wird sicher versuchen den Milleniumsstab zu bekommen!" „Ja... ich packe sofort meine Sachen... Tschüß..." „Tschüß..."

„Und? Was hat er gesagt? Kommt er?" „Ja, er kommt. Er war ziemlich geschockt..." Ryou gähnte und sah zu seinem Bett hinüber. „Jetzt musst du nur noch dem Pharao bescheid sagen, Ryou." „Kann ich das nicht morgen machen, ich bin total müde..." „Mach es lieber jetzt, du weißt doch, Malik ist gefährlich!" Der Hikari schleppte sich in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. „Wieso rufst du nicht einfach an?" „Yugi´s Großvater hat ein neues Telefon gekauft, aber irgendwie funktioniert das nicht, also muss ich hingehen..." Ryou zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gameshop.

°Super! Dann dürfte ich genug Zeit haben...° Bakura zog sich seine Schuhe an und rannte aus der Wohnung, zum kleinen Park ganz in der Nähe. Er schob ein paar Büsche zur Seite und ging zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. °Hier ist eine gute Stelle... keine kann mich sehen.° Der Yami zog einen goldenen Ring mit einem Auge darin unter seinem T-Shirt hervor, den Milleniumsring. „Hehe... von wegen Malik ist wieder da, er kommt doch erst!" Bakura schloss die Augen, plötzlich fing der Ring an zu leuchten. Ein merkwürdiger Wind kam auf, die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume raschelten wild und auf dem grünen Rasen glühte ein heller Ring. Dann hörte wieder alles auf, es war wieder Windstill, der Milleniumsring hörte auf zu leuchten, nur auf dem Rasen war ein Brandring. In der Mitte kauerte eine dunkle Gestalt. „Willkommen zurück in der Realität..." Bakura grinste überlegen und kniete vor dem häufchen Elend. „Bist du mir denn nicht dankbar? Ich habe dich zurückgeholt!" Die Gestalt richtete sich auf und blickte auf ihn hinab. Sie setzte die Kapuze ab und entblöste das braune Gesicht mit den violetten Augen und den zerzausten blonden Haaren. „Danke? Wenn du dafür gesorgt hättest, dass ich erst gar nicht ins Reich der Schatten gekommen wäre, dann wäre ich dankbar!" „Reg dich ab, wir müssen dich verstecken, damit dich niemand mit einem Milleniumsgegenstand zurückschicken kann... Du kannst mit zu mir kommen, musst dich aber ruhig verhalten sonst fliegt alles auf!" „Na toll... hättest du mich doch bloß im Reich der Schatten gelassen..." Bakura ging zurück zu Ryou´s Wohnung, dicht gefolgt von Malik.


End file.
